Daybreak
by XxXDeathByDawnXxX
Summary: Twilight with a lesbian twist. AlicexOC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't really have anything to say, so we're going to jump straight to it.**

* * *

**Reese(OC)POV**

My mom drove to the airport with the windows rolled down, like always. The only time she ever does otherwise is if its raining, which isn't a common occurrence in Phoenix. Almost as if to prove me right, the sky was a cloudless blue. I decided to wear my favorite shirt today- a black and blue stripped men's tank top. I wouldn't be able to wear it often where I was going, if at all.

In the northwestern part of Washington State lies the small town of Forks. This small town is under a near-constant cover of clouds and rain. To be honest, it probably rains more there than anywhere else in the United States. This is the town my mother left, divorcing my dad and taking a 4 month old me with her. This is where I've spent my summers for the past 16 years.

Forks is where I'm off to now. I didn't really mind the place. The people were nice enough, and it was nothing compared to the size of Phoenix, but it wasn't as bad as people made it out to be.

That being said, I didn't really like Phoenix. I didn't like the blistering sun- my pale skin burned far to easily for such a place. I didn't like the huge city or the multitude of people. Compared to Phoenix, Forks seemed much more suited to my preferences.

"Reese, honey, you don't have to go." It seemed like my mom had said that at least a thousand times since we had got in the car this morning. "You know I'll stay home with you if you want me to. I don't mind, really."

"I know you would mom. But I promise I'll be fine." My mom didn't look anything like me; she was a small woman was long, light-brown hair and brown eyes. I admit to feeling a bit guilty for leaving her, but I knew it was for the best. Besides, I knew Phil would take goo care of her. _She'll be fine with him. Her and Phil need this anyway._

"Well...would you tell Charlie I said hello?"

"I will. Promise."

"You know you can come home anytime you want, right?" She just wasn't going to let it go, was she?

"Mom, I said I'll be fine. I know how much you want to travel with Phil. Besides, I like Forks. Jake and I will hang out just like we do during the summer."

She looked at me for a moment before hugging me. "I love you, dear."

"I love you too, mom. I'll call you as soon as I get there, okay?"

"Okay." She pulled away, wiping her eyes with her hands.

I smiles at her before getting on the plane. I didn't look back.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

It takes the better part of 4 hours to fly from Phoenix to Seattle, another 45 minutes in a smaller plane to get to Port Angeles, then yet another hour to drive to Forks. All of the flying freaks me out; I've never liked planes. Or boats. The car ride to Forks with Dad, though, I was perfectly okay with.

Dad was pretty excited about me moving in with him. He already got me enrolled at the high school and was looking into getting me a car. Not that there'a anything wrong with the cruiser, but having my own car would be nice. My skateboard wasn't going to cut it here either.

When I landed in Port Angeles, Dad was already there with the cruiser. At first, Dad being the Police Chief in Forks bothered me. Now, though, I was kind of excited to ride in the cruiser. I mean, how many teenagers can say they've rode in a cop car without it being because of them getting arrested?

Dad gave me a big smile and a bear hug when I finally made my way off the plane and over to him.

"It's good to see you, scout. You've had quite the growth spurt since last summer, huh? How's your mother? Is she doing okay?" Wow, he must be really happy about this. He's talking a mile a minute.

"Slow down, old man, before you hurt yourself," I say, grinning. "Mom's doing just fine. And it's good to see you too. I've missed you, Chief."

I shoved the few bags I had with me into the trunk before hopping in the cruiser.

"I found you a car. Bought it real cheap off Billy." Good 'ole Uncle Billy; okay, he's not really my uncle, but he might as well be. I've spent enough time down on the Rez with him and Jake for them to be family.

"Really? What is it?" The only thing I could remember Uncle Billy having was that old Chevy Jake and I practically built from the ground up. Of course, Uncle Billy got into a pretty back accident a while back, leaving him in a wheelchair for the rest of his life. He doesn't have much use for it, but I figured Jake would end up with it.

Dad shot a grin my way before looking back at the road. "You'll see when we get home. I'm know you're going to love it." Okay, now I really wanted to know.

After multiple attempts of trying to weasel it out of him, I gave up and stared out the car window instead. Forks was pretty much the polar opposite of Phoenix. Here, everything was lush and green: the trees, the ground, hell, even the air almost seemed green sometimes.

Eventually we made it home. Everything looked pretty much the same as it did last summer...except for the tarp covered thing in the driveway. I was out of the car before it even stopped. As soon as Dad got out, he grabbed the tarp.

"Ready?"

"Yeah! C'mon, Dad!" With a flourish, he pulled to tarp off.

I could hardly believe what I was seeing. There, sitting in our driveway, was a cherry red 1955 Chevy pickup. The very same 1955 Chevy pickup that Jake and I had been slaving over for the past few summers.

"FUCKING YES, BITCHES!" I started jumping my way around the driveway, fist pumping the whole time. Dad just stood there laughing at me.

"I'm guessing you like it then?"

"Hell yeah I like it!"

"I thought you might. Jake finished up with the engine and gave it a nice paint job."

"Remind me to thank him the next time I see him."

"Will do, bud. Now lets get your stuff inside before someone sees you dancing around like that and has you institutionalized."

My first day in Forks writes out to he pretty awesome so far

* * *

**AN: So what are your thoughts on this? Continue? Or kill it now?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'll warn you now, guys. This chapter is going to get off to a slow start. Don't worry, though. Things are most definitely going to pick up as soon as the Cullen's get involved. As for now, we're going to start getting away from the Twilight story line.**

**REUPLOADED! I made a few slight changes to this one. I went back and added a few things as well as fixed a few mistakes.**

* * *

**ReesePOV**

"You already know where everything is, so I'll leave you to pack your things. I'm going to order a pizza later. Is that okay with you?"

"That's fine dad. Get me one with extra pepperoni?"

"You got it." Dad makes to leave, but stops in my doorway and turns towards me. "Welcome home, scout." He gives me a small smile, then heads out the door and down the stairs. _Home, huh? I guess it is now._

I open up my suitcases and sort everything out. It was probably a bad idea to just throw my stuff in them. Oh well; can't really do anything about it now. I hang all of my hoodies, jackets, and jeans in the small closet, put my pajamas, boxers, socks, and sports bras in the dresser against the wall, and throw my shoes wherever. My laptop and iPod dock go on the desk in the corner. _The place still feels empty. I'll have to get some posters and stuff to put on the walls. Buy a guitar or two while I'm at it._

Glancing at the alarm clock on the nightstand next to my bed, I notice I've still got an hour or so before dinner. Might as well email mom and let her know the plane didn't crash on the flight over here. As a sort of going away gift, mom and Phil had decided to buy me a new MacBook Pro. Their reason was something along the lines of 'so we can stay in touch'. After emailing her to let her know the plane held up for the trip and I had made it to Forks without dying, I still have some time left. _Music. I need music. _I plug my iPod into the dock and put it on shuffle. After a few songs, Issues starts blaring through the speakers.

_**WRATH TO THE INDUSTRY!  
**__**Get over yourself, they can see right through you!  
**__**We are the future like no one ever knew you!  
**__**Got the swag of a coward and the heart of a nemesis,  
**__**If you don't like these lyrics then go listen to Genesis!  
**__**SEGA! We ain't playin' games, you took demise we'll take the fame!**_

As the chorus comes in, I start to sing along.

_**And I can't wait to say whatever, and I can't wait to shed some light,  
**__**On every little thing you've broken, and get on with my life.  
**__**And I can't wait to be whoever, and I can't wait to speak my mind,  
**__**On every little thing you've broken, and get on with my life.**_

I continue to rock out alone in my room, air guitaring and dancing around, until Charlie yells up at me from downstairs.

"Reese! Pizza's here!"

"'Kay dad!" I turn off my iPod and make my way downstairs. I find dad in the living room, already in his armchair. Three pizza boxes lay on the coffee table.

"I got one cheese, one supreme, and one with extra pepperoni. There's Mountain Dew in the fridge if you want one."

"Awesome. Want anything while I'm in there?" Might as well avoid making two trips if I can. _Bet he asks for a beer._

"Yeah, bring me a beer." _Called it. _

"Aye aye, Chief." The kitchen isn't very big. It has basic cooking appliances and a small table with some mismatched chairs around it. Has a homey feel to it, though. Opening the refrigerator, you can defiantly tell a bachelor has been living here. The thing is stocked with beer, pop, and various kinds of leftovers. Some of said leftovers look to be on the brink of crawling away. _Eww. Gonna have to do something about that. _

"Hey dad, when was the last time you cleaned out the fridge?" The house is small; he should be able to hear me from the living room.

"Uh...I don't remember. Why?"

"Some of the stuff in here looks like it could bite me at any second. You really need to get this thing cleaned out." Seriously. He makes some kind of affirmative noise and I go back to the living room. I toss him his beer and flop down on the small sofa. "Anything good on tv?" Reaching over to the coffee table, I grab the box with the pepperoni pizza and balance it on my stomach.

"I think there's a football game on. Want to watch it with me?"

"Sure. I love football."

**Some Time Later**

"TOUCHDOWN! Yes! You owe me $20 old man!" I jumped to my feet, the empty pizza box falling to the floor. "A bet's a bet. My team won. C'mon, hand it over." Dad grunts before digging around in his wallet and pulling out a $20 bill.

"We'll see if I ever bet on a football game with you again." He starts grumbling under his breath.

"Oh, don't be like that. I'm just trying to have some fun with you."

"Yeah, well I'm sure you'll be having tons of fun at school tomorrow." What? School?

"Can't I have a week or something to adjust before going to school?" Dad rolls his eyes at me.

"Scout, you spend every summer here. You know the majority of the people your age and you're very familiar with the town. You don't need any time to 'adjust'." He does have a point.

"...you're right. Just wake me up in the morning before you leave. Don't wanna be late for my first day at Forks High." With that, I headed upstairs. I was asleep as soon as my head hit my pillow.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Reese! I'm leaving! Get up or you'll be late!" _At least he actually woke me up._

"Alright, alright! I'm up Chief!" Rolling over with a groan, I glanced at my alarm clock. It read 7:00. _Ugh, it's too early for this shit. _I stretch as I get out of bed and pad over to the bathroom for a quick shower. When I'm done, I wrap a towel around myself and head back to my bedroom. _What to wear, what to wear...hmmm, this'll work. _I pull on my favorite pair of Batman boxers, a black sports bra, some black skinny jeans, a light grey v-neck, and a dark blue hoodie. _Now where are my- there they are! _I lace up my chucks and head back to the bathroom.

Looking into the mirror, I just shake my head back and forth a few times until my still-wet hair falls in a way I like. _Perfectly messy. _I brush my teeth quickly, put my lip piercings in, and glance at the clock; 7:35. _Shit, I'm gonna be late. _I run back to my room _yet again _to grab my phone and shove it and my wallet into my pocket.

By the time I make it to the school, it's just 7:45. I guess it was a lot closer then I thought it was. Glancing around the increasingly full parking lot,I park my truck next to a familiar looking car. When I get out, Angela is waiting for me.

"Hey Reese! So you finally decided to stay here for good, huh?" I've always liked her; she's a very nice person and a great friend. She's also the only person from Forks besides Jake that I stayed in touch with while I was in Phoenix.

"Hey Ang. Yeah, I thought it was about time mom and Phil a little time to themselves and I just needed to get away from some stuff. But enough about that. How are you? Ever get Ben to take a hint?" She's had the biggest crush on Ben Cheney for as long as I can remember. It's painfully obvious that he likes her too, but neither of them will do anything about it. _Maybe I could help give them the little push thy need. They'd make such a cute couple._

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." She turns away with a blush on her cheeks. I chuckle for a moment.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Would you mind taking to the front office? I have no idea where it is and I need to pick up my schedule." She nods and leads me to a small building. An old lady is sitting behind the desk inside.

"Uh...Hey. Today's my first day here and I need to pick up my class schedule." The lady looks at me for a moment before going back to her computer.

"Name?"

"Reese Swan."

"Are you related to Police Chief Swan?," she asks, handing me my schedule.

"Yeah. He's my dad."

"Hmm. I didn't know he had a son." _Son? Are you kidding me?_

"He doesn't. I'm his daughter." The lady turns a rather interesting shade of purple before stuttering out an apology. I wave it off, telling her it happens all the time. _Maybe I should grow my hair out or something._

As I leave the office, I take a look at my schedule:

**1st- Coach Clapp; Gym- PE**

**2nd-Mrs. Goff; Rm 120- American Studies **

**3rd-Mr. Banner; Rm 254- Biology 2**

**4th-Mr. Varner; Rm 213- Algebra 2**

**5th-Lunch**

**6th- Mrs. Moore; Rm 108- English 3**

**7th- Ms. Hall; Rm 167- Art 2**

_Fucking seriously? I have gym first? Where the hell is the gym? _I look around hoping to find a friendly looking person. Where did Angela go anyway? A large guy with friendly enough smile catches my eye.

"Hey big guy! You know where the gym is in this bitch? It's my first day and I have no clue where I'm going." He looks surprised that I spoke to him, but lets out a loud guffaw as he walks over to me.

"I'll walk you there. I have gym 1st period too."

"Great. I'm Reese, by the way." I stick my hand out for him to shake. He looks at it for a second before giving me a fist bump instead.

"I'm Emmet. Ya know, I think we're going to be awesome friends."

"That depends entirely on if you have any hot sisters." He just laughs again.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Coach Clapp...can suck...my dick. Ugh, how many am I at now?" I pause in the middle of my sit-up and look over at Emmet, who's holding down my feet.

"Uh...137."

"Dude. You were supposed to stop me at 50." At least he has the decency to look apologetic.

"I know, but you kind of zoned out around 35 and I wanted to see how long you could keep it up. You're a machine, dude. You've hardly broke a sweat all period. I'm impressed."

"I'm just in good shape. I used to work out a lot back in Phoenix." _I had to. _Throughout the class period, Emmet an I had gotten to know each other a bit. He knows the story behind why I'm here, and he told me about his family moving here from Alaska a few months ago. I could definitely see myself being good friends with this guy.

"Pffft, whether you work out or not, you'll never beat these guns." He flexes his arms, causing his muscles to bulge even more then they usually do.

"My muscles are way better than yours, simply because they don't bulge grotesquely out of my skin. Not to mention my abs are sexy as hell." Before he can reply, the bell rings.

"Hey, before you go could you tell me where room 120 is?" He points me in the right direction before turning to leave.

"Later, Reesie-cup!" By his loud laughter, he must think that's the funniest thing ever. _Like I haven't heard that one before. Hope he doesn't make habit of calling me that._

_-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-_

By the time lunch had rolled around, I had only met one of Emmet's siblings; a real quite guy named Jasper. He was very polite, albeit very shy. We had history together. He seems to really enjoy it.

As I walk into the cafeteria, a booming voice yells from across the room. "REESIE-CUP! Over here dude!" _Dammit, Emmet. Did you really have to scream at me? _Shaking my head, I walk across the now silent cafeteria to where Emmet is sitting with who I'm assuming is his family.

"You know, there's this thing now called an 'inside voice'. I'm guessing you've never heard of it." I grab a chair and pull it up to the table before glancing around at the other occupants. A beautiful blonde woman is sitting on Emmet's other side, giving me one hell of a glare. If looks could kill, I'd be a pile of ashes on the floor right now. A bronze-haired man is sitting next to me, with Jasper next to him. I give Jasper a small smile and nod, which he returns. It's the tiny dark-haired girl next to him that catches my attention. _She has to be the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. _Short, messy hair covers her head, giving her that sex hair look. Her features and skin are perfect, like a porcelain doll. But her eyes are what really get me; they're a gorgeous golden brown. I mean, it seems like all of them have the same eye color, but there's just something about hers that make them stand out.

"Hey Em, you're right. We're going to be fucking amazing friends." He looks confused for a second before following my gaze to the little goddess sitting across the table. He looks between the two of us a few times before throwing his head back and laughing loudly. His siblings all give us a confused look, save for the bronze-haired guy who's chuckling.

"Guys, this is Reese. Reese, that's Edward," he points to the guy next to me,"the blonde guy is Jasper, but it looks like you two have already met. The sexy lady next to me is my Rosalie, and the midget over there is my baby sister Alice."

"Emmet! I am not a midget!" Her voice is a high soprano. It suits her perfectly. _Aw, that pout is so adorable._

"Calm down, Tink. I'm just joking." I exchange hellos with everyone, and shoot a quick wink at Alice. Emmet must have noticed.

"Watch out for this one, Ali-cat. She's a brute. Hammered out nearly 140 sit-ups in gym this morning without even noticing. Hardly broke a sweat the whole time." Emmet throws his arm over my shoulder.

"In my defense, you were supposed to stop me at 50. You never did, so I just kept going."

"I got distracted by your little rant about Coach Clapp. Something about how he could suck your dick." Everyone laughs at that.

"Well he can. He just sat there on the bleachers yelling at us the while time."

"It'll be better once we get to playing actual sports. Then you won't even notice he's there."

Sometime after that, we ended up talking about random things until the bell rung. Honestly, I thought we all got along pretty well even though Rosalie is a major bitch.

"Anybody heading toward room 108?" I really should have got a map of this place this morning. I'm getting tired of asking for directions.

"I am. Want me to walk you there?" I turned to Alice; she grinned up at me. _Wow, she really is tiny. _But I guess I am kind of tall for a girl. She was probably around 5'0 compared to my 6'0.

"Yeah, sure." She grabbed my hand and pulled me in the right direction. Tingles ran up and down my arm as soon as she touched me, and I noticed her hand was absolutely freezing. _Whoa. It does feel kind of nice, though._

As we walk into the room and sit down, she lets go of my hand. I miss the contact

"So... What brings you to Forks?" We have the whole period to talk; the teacher is out so we have a sub.

"I just needed to get away from some things. And my mom got remarried. Her husband is a minor league baseball player, so he travels a lot. She wanted to go with him, but had to stay home with me most of the time. I decided to move over here to live with my dad so she could do what she wanted."

"That's very selfless of you. Do you like it here? I bet it's different from what you're used to in Phoenix."

"Actually, I spent every summer here with my dad before I moved here permanently. I prefer Forks, though. Phoenix was much too big for my tastes. And the sun was horrible; I get sunburnt easily so it was really the best environment. What about you? Emmet said your family moved here from Alaska."

A small smile lights up her face at the thought of her family. "Carlisle, my adoptive father, got a job offer from the hospital here. He's a wonderful doctor."

"That's cool. Hey, did you ever get mauled by any moose when you lived in Alaska? I've heard they can be quite the bitch." The sound of her tinkling laughter brings a smile to my face._ Not e to self: make her laugh as often as possible._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

As it turns out, I share my last class of the day with Emmet, Alice, and Angela. We all managed to sit together in the back of the class. Angela waited until they started a conversation with each other before giving me the third degree.

"How the hell are you friends with the Cullens? They never speak to anybody yet they let you sit with them at lunch?"

"Well if _someone _didn't_ abandon me _this morning, I probably wouldn't know them. I asked Em how to get to my 1st period and we just kinda of became friends. The Cullens are really nice, Ang. People just never give them a chance."

"'Em'? You have nicknames for each other?" _Is it really that big of a deal?_

"Uh...yeah? Calm down, would you? You're starting to attract attention." She glances around the room, noticing the stares in our direction. She smiles at me sheepishly, mumbling a quite 'sorry'.

Art passes without any further incidents, if you don't count the teacher getting on to Emmet and I for having a paper wad fight instead of sketching landscapes like we were supposed to.

The class passed by faster than what I would have liked; I was actually having fun. But I didn't mind so much when Alice linked her arm with mine and walked with me all the way to the parking lot. When we got to my truck, she looked up at me shyly.

"So, um...do you want to exchange phone numbers with me? I mean, Emmet was going to ask you but I think he forgot." _Holy shit, she is so cute._

"Of course, Alice." She hesitates for a moment, before wrapping her arms around me in a quick hug. The feel of her small body pressed against mine was incredible. She flashes me big smile before turing and walking back over to where the rest rest of the Cullen's are gathered. Edward and Jasper both smile at me, almost like they know something I don't. I give them all a small wave before getting in my truck and driving off.

_Forks is turning out to be better than I though it would._

* * *

**AN: At over 3000 words, this chapter is the longest I have ever written. Also, I have a quick question for you guys. Should the next chapter be Alice's point of view for Reese's first day, or should I continue writing through Reese?**


End file.
